


let me paint you a picture

by palateens



Series: Out of Road [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coda, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: He thinks he could see a tiny house parked somewhere on the west coast.OrDex is finally home, and already has the off season on his mind





	let me paint you a picture

**Author's Note:**

> originally for Dex Rare Pair week

Dex feels himself nodding off as Kent rambles. They’re laying in bed, heads underneath the covers as if they had the energy to make a blanket fort. Dex’s flight had gotten in only an hour before. Roadies were never ideal, but this one had stretched on forever. He had another two weeks until his bye week. Then he could fix his sleep schedule. He could make dinner with Kent. They could pretend they’re going to visit his mom in Maine instead of laying on the couch for as long as physically possible.

Playing for the Falconers is definitely less of a strain on their relationship. But there are still weeks where they barely get to talk to each other because their schedules are conflicting. Even when they’re both in town. Dex feels too old for being 25. His joints ache and his idea of a good time is dinner at home. Sometimes those plans include friends, but mainly due to Kent’s need to socialize.

Providence accidentally turned out to be everything they were searching for. It’s big enough for Kent to not go stir crazy, yet small enough for Dex to not feel like a fish out of water. The vibe of the city is eclectic. The summers weren’t too hot, and the winters were at least warmer than Maine.  Most of their friends were within driving distance, not including Troy and the other Aces back in Vegas. But Dex has plans for the offseason. They could finally see every inch of North America, together.

Kent’s voice is low and soothing. It dances through Dex’s ear drums like a firefly at dusk. He groans in exhaustion, pulling Kent in so close his chapped lips rub against Dex’s chest.

“I was thinking about shaving my head, what do you think?”

This declaration startles Dex out of his dazed state. “What?”

Kent chuckles. “I knew you weren’t listening.”

“So…no head shaving?”

“Nope,” he says smugly. “Not today.”

“Kenny—”

“What? I asked if you wanted to sleep and what did you say?”

“No, I can talk for a bit,” Dex repeats.

Kent shakes his head. “You can’t run on fumes, babe.”

“I kno—” his words get cut off as he yawns.

“C’mon,” Kent nudges him to lay back more against his pillow. “Let’s hit the hay.”

“But what were you—” he yawns again, “saying?”

“I found this great tiny house on Craig’s list,” he explains.

“No,” Dex grumbles.

“No what? You haven’t heard anything about it.”

“We’re not spending two months in something from Craig’s list,” he declares as he snaps his eyes shut.

“But you haven’t heard about it yet.”

“No, Kenny,” Dex insists.

“Will you at least look at it first?”

He cracks an eye open, smirking mischievously.

“What are you thinking, Poindexter?”

“Just picturing our new tiny house,” he says casually.

Kent makes a strangled yelp in the back of his throat. “You didn’t.”

“Did what? Ordered that house you were eyeing? I did,” Dex smirks triumphantly.

His eyes are already closed again. But he doesn’t need them open to feel the kisses Kent peppers across his face. He can feel the way Kent’s mouth is flitting across his freckles, tracing them carefully.

“You’re something, Dexy,”

“Is that a good thing?”

Kenny kisses him firmly on the lips, murmuring, “Yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> fic title - center of gravity by the brazen youth
> 
> I made this a series because I like writing little scenes about their lives. We'll see where this takes us.


End file.
